When the Light Fades: Naoto Shirogane
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Persona 4  Naoto and Souji share an intimate moment. Maybe she has a bit of good fortune after all.


When the Light Fades: Naoto Shirogane

Beta Reader: Enchantedsleeper

**Note**: Takes place after the last Fortune Social Link cut scene in Naoto's lover relationship path.

* * *

"I love you…" Are her fateful words…?

How often does she say this?

Has she said them before?

All of these questions flooded through his mind as the mature and spirit hardened Naoto Shirogane confessed once again but this time in the apartment of Souji Seta. Souji's hand slowly crawled then clasped around her own as she smiled back sheepishly at the new feeling that was swelling inside her. She wasn't used to it all, but she adapted and was currently embracing the feeling.

"I'm really not used to this at all…" She blushed heavily under his gaze. The corner of Souji's lips tugged at him as they tried to form a smile on their own.

"I bet you find this amusing." She said sternly with her blush prominent on her fair skinned face. By now Souji's smile was a full blown grin as Naoto blushed even harder at his expression.

"Well, it seems you're accepting it pretty well, unless you're having second thoughts." Naoto recoiled back almost instantly.

"No no no, I'm not getting second thoughts…" She paused for a minute as she collected her thoughts. "I just don't know what to do from here..."

"I thought that as a detective you'll be able to deduct what happens now?" Naoto looked up at him slightly bewildered.

"Ah I see…" She lowered her head in thought before looking up at him again. "I have a feeling on what I should do." Souji's smirk was as clear as day.

"As a detective I would assume you would act on it." Through her blushing haze, a coy smile formed.

"I would have to review all of my facts first." Naoto's free left hand tucked itself under his so she was holding his left hand in both of hers.

"And what are the facts?" Souji pressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" She broke off her gaze with him momentarily. "I know I-I love you." Souji laughed lightly.

"That's very true." He tapped his index finger against the tip of her nose causing her to flinch slightly. Her concentration and resolve was very wavy and tended to fluctuate in Souji's presence. His confidence and ease of words and actions always made her nervous, but nervous in a way that sent her to cloud nine. She speculated that it wasn't just her that had fallen for their silver haired leader. She could easily make the likes of Chie, Yukiko and definitely Rise confess their love for him, and they'd give up anything for him at the drop of a hat. But if she had been asked at first glance, Naoto would have easily laughed it off without a second thought; but ever since what happened with her shadow self, the attraction and desire for Souji Seta slowly ate at her.

"And from what I've been told… You love me too right?" Naoto asked bashfully as she tried to muster the most serious expression she could. Souji leaned down bringing his face to hers as it seemed time slowed down for the moment. Her heart caught in her throat as the close proximity sent her body into overdrive. Naoto feared and embraced that feeling she was getting, and shivered slightly as Souji planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"I sure do." He whispered huskily in her ear. Her nervous system went into overdrive as every cell in her body raised its awareness.

"I-It's good to know…" Souji pulled back ever so slightly just enough so he could make eye contact again.

"So have you figured out what to do?" Naoto froze.

"…" Souji just grinned. Just as he was about to close the distance Naoto's mouth worked before her brain could.

"Wait!" Souji stopped dead and gave her a raised eye brow.

"Hmm?"

"H-How do you know what you're doing?" Naoto rushed out, the pitch in her voice going up as she lost the concentration to mask the feminine tone to it. All Souji did, however, was smirk.

"I don't." Left stunned by the confusion generated by his words for a split second, it gave Souji enough time to close distance between them and latch his lips on to hers. A small yelp escaped her lips just before they connected. The silver haired protagonist leaned forward into it while still keeping the kiss gentle. After a couple moments of surprise her natural reactions started to kick in so her eyes slowly closed shut and tentatively started to kiss him back.

Souji smiled inwardly at her quick progress as he felt her push back against him. Her hands shuffled up his arms and clasped them just above his elbows as she tried to pull herself that little bit closer. Souji's own hands slid around her until his hands rested on the small of her back and then he deepened the embrace causing Naoto to moan out instinctively. Souji's head tilted as the kiss became more passionate and heated. Naoto's hands quickly found their way around her lover's neck and held him tightly.

What felt like years but was only moments in reality, the two broke apart with a small gasp to recover the air from their embrace. While Souji had a slight tint of red in his cheeks, Naoto was blushing heavily. While taking another deep breath before talking, she averted her gaze for the moment.

"That was…" She started before taking in another breath.

"Amazing?"

"No…" She thought for a moment before looking at him. "…That was mind blowing." Naoto smiled sheepishly before her blush slowly faded.

"Oh really now?" Souji's grin came back to him with ease.

"Yeah…" She looked at him again with an expression on her face like she was gradually realising something. "And you want to know the most scandalous thing about it?" This piqued Souji's interest.

"Hmm, what's that?" Naoto smiled coyly his answer.

"It's that I want some more." She finished before throwing aside her hat and pushing herself against him, kissing him passionately.

…

…

…

It was a few hours later in the Dojima residence and the sky was a few shades darker than it had been when Naoto first arrived. She was happily straddling his lap as he sat down on the sofa exchanging kisses with her. Both Souji and Naoto's jackets were thrown aside, crumpled on the floor. The silver haired protagonist only had a couple of buttons undone; Naoto's shirt was opened to the point her chest bandages were almost completely revealed. During the action the two had been involved in, her bandages were slowly coming loose to the point her cleavage was making an appearance.

"So, when was the last time you actually wore a bra?" Souji asked casually. Naoto blushed lightly and put her finger to her chin in thought.

"A few months ago actually, I had to dress up."

"Don't like heading out?" Naoto shook her head vigorously.

"It's defiantly not my thing plus…" She sat back on his thighs and took each one of her breasts in each hand and sighed. "They used to be so much of an issue but I guess now, I'm a lot more comfortable with them. I used to think they were a sign of weakness, a sign of being a woman, but we are just who we are. And I should be strong enough to overcome that right?" Souji nodded.

"Yeah, do what you love because if one person can solve any case it's you." His compliment earned him a sweet kiss and a bright smile from Naoto.

"Thank you Souji-kun." Souji returned her smile.

"One more thing…"

"Hmm?"

"You should smile more like that Naoto; it makes you look much cuter…" With that Naoto flushed red.

"Please, you're embarrassing me…" Souji grinned.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Souji-kun…" Souji's expression however became one of slight confusion.

"Would I be able to use Nao-chan?" Naoto raised an eyebrow before tinting red slightly at his suggestion, then sighing audibly.

"Only you ok?" Souji nodded confidently.

"Thanks Nao-chan, I love you." Naoto nodded softly before planting another kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Souji-kun."

…

…

…

You passed a long while with Naoto

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
